Rain
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: One shot at Sasuke.x.Suigetsu...RATED M FOR ALL THE RIGHT REASONS!


Plz tell me what u think…and check out "too True" and give

Laura some feedback!!!!

I loves u if u do

="[

…

The day was pulling to an end, and Suigetsu hadn't done much at all. Sasuke had told him to map their route for their next mission…Suigetsu hadn't moved from his room since the day before, wearing only his pants.

Oh well, he thought, it isn't like Sasuke isn't used to this kind of shit by now.

He yawned and scratched his chin, closing his violet eyes slowly and shifted to a more comfortable area of his bed. Suigetsu heard Karin taking a shower down the hall, and heard rain on the roof…he didn't hear Juugo at all. But this was probably a good thing since he was normally rather quiet unless he was in one of his deadly rages.

Suigetsu got up, almost against his own will, and stretched his long, slender, rather neglected legs and walked to his window. He opened it, breathing the misty air in lazily. He jumped out the window and ran into the surrounding forest, all without ever opening his eyes.

Suigetsu enjoyed the damp earth under his bare feet, the raindrop falling onto his pale skin.

He stopped and took another deep breath, enjoying the cleansing feeling all around him.

He felt something behind him, and then an arm pulled around his neck. Suigetsu heard the annoyance in the way his captor was breathing.

"Sasuke…humn, your being a little rougher than need be."

The leader shifted, pushing closer to Suigetsu. Suigetsu felt the tip of a blade on his back.

"So you were serious when you said I would regret not following your orders, humn?"

Suigetsu's soft, calm voice only pushed Sasuke farther, yet he also liked it…liked the change in his voice when Suigetsu was speaking to him alone.

"You're beginning to lose your use to me, Suigetsu."  
"So you will throw me out? Didn't I make it clear I would leave on my own eventually?"

Sasuke pushed his katana, only far enough to make a painful nick in Suigetsu's flesh, causing him to twitch slightly.

"I cannot let you go, I would kill you."

Suigetsu turned around, Sasuke let him, causing the blade to leave a long cut running from Suigetsu's spine to just above his naval. The wound bled freely.

"But am I really useless to you?" Suigetsu said, finally opening his eyes, if only half way, giving him a lazily seductive look which reminded Sasuke of his old sensei.

Suigetsu gently grabbed the katana by the blade, cutting his hand on the obscenely sharp edge, and pulled it away without any force. He tossed it behind him, deepening the cut on his palm. Sasuke, his now empty hand left floating in space, allowed his hand to move foreword, stopping to rest on Suigetsu's side, just under the fresh cut.

The rain had chilled Sasuke as he traveled; the warm liquid that now ran over his fingers was a pleasant sensation.

"Do I need to be punished…again?" Suigetsu asked, stepping into what Sasuke had signaled would be an embrace.

Sasuke pulled Suigetsu in all the way, placing his hand on the back of Suigetsu's head and kissing him forcefully. Sasuke's other hand now rested in the middle of the other boy's back, just below the starting point of the cut. Suigetsu kissed back slowly, never pushing for the dominant position.

Sasuke stepped back and pulled off his shirt, forgetting the cold of the rain with the new heat rushing through his blood. He then pushed Suigetsu against a tree roughly and continued to kiss him and let his hands wander over his teammate's body. Suigetsu gasped as Sasuke began grinding against him and grabbing his ass forcefully.

"Fuck me" Suigetsu sighed into Sasuke's ear as the other ninja began sucking and biting at his neck.

"You fucking whore…" Sasuke muttered as his arousal grew.

"I know…that's what you like." Suigetsu said, as he threw his head back against the tree. Sasuke had landed on a particularly sensitive spot on Suigetsu's throat. Suigetsu leaned foreword, feeling the need to explore Sasuke with his own mouth…Sasuke didn't approve. He placed his hand on Suigetsu's forehead and pushed his head back against the tree painfully. The force caused stars to flash before Suigetsu's eyes, he whimpered softly..which only got Sasuke hotter?

By now the dark haired boy's member had grown painfully hard, and he couldn't stand it all too much longer. He stepped back, pulling Suigetsu with him onto the ground. Sasuke pulled off Suigetsu's grey pants, leaving him naked.

Sasuke held out his hand and Suigetsu sucked on his fingers hungrily. Sasuke impatiently pulled them away and rushed two fingers into Suigetsu's pucker, causing him to cry out. Sasuke scissored the opening roughly, Suigetsu moaned and whimpered.

At last Sasuke could not stand it any longer. Within only a moment, Sasuke removed his fingers, flipped Suigetsu over, pulled the pale-haired boy's hips up and positioned himself at his entrance.

Suigetsu tried not to tense up as Sasuke thust violently into him. At first there was more pain than pleasure. Then Suigetsu got used to the pain and the pleasure was overwhelming as Sasuke hit his prostate every time. Suigetsu moaned as he felt himself building up deep in his abdomen.

Sasuke gripped Suigetsu's hips with a bruising force and thrust in deeper and harder. Suigetsu cried out as he came onto the forest floor. His head spin as Sasuke muttered something about him being a whore then pounded him even harder.

Suigetsu screamed as the force of Sasuke's fuck sent pain throughout him…this is what the demented seme needed.

Sasuke gasped and tightened his grip on Suigetsu's slender hips as he came inside his teammate. He remained stationary for a moment after his climax, then Sasuke pulled out and let Suigetsu fall to the ground. Suigetsu remained lying there, passed out yet still whining softly.

Sasuke pulled on his clothes, tended Suigetsu's wound then gathered his toy's pants and threw them over his shoulder. He then pulled Suigetsu into his arms and carried the exhausted uke back to their domicile. He hopped through Suigetsu's window and laid the boy on his bed.

Sasuke took a moment to look down at his partner, sprawled awkwardly on his bed, unashamed.

"You fucking whore" he mumbled before he left to his own quarters, grabbing the map off Suigetsu's desk to finish before the morning came.

…

Hope u liked it

lol

review and plz read and review my other stories

hoping u have a very sexy day,

Laura

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
